Tardy
by J.B.Dennis
Summary: Luna is late for class.


Tardy

Luna Lovegood skipped serenely down the final corridor on the fourth floor, her eyes flitting from one suit of armor to the next. She was looking for her transfiguration book, which had been hidden away by one, or more, of her dorm mates. She'd started over two hours ago and had already searched the seventh, sixth, and fifth floor corridors and classrooms. She hoped she'd find the book soon. While she didn't particularly mind exploring the castle (she'd done it many times and ever time she'd discovered something new) but she was already late for transfiguration. She would have just shown up to class without her book but Professor McGonagall had said that if she turned up to class without it again she would be in detention. Luna couldn't really blame Professor McGonagall for being upset. This was the third time this week that her book had gone missing after all.

Luna reached the end of the corridor. In front of her was the staircase that would lead her down to the third floor. She took one final look around her before hopping onto the banister and sliding down the stairs. Fortunately, the stairs were long and winding, meaning that she was able to ride the banister all the way down to the third floor. Just as she was about to reach the end of the banister, she hopped off, landing lightly on the last step.

Luna arranged her robes and then looked around the corridor. It was empty and book free. At least, this section was. She gave a little sigh before skipping along down the hall, her eyes scanning every nook and cranny. As she reached a junction, she checked her watch. Transfiguration had started ten minutes ago. Professor McGonagall was not going to be happy with her at all. She'd probably take points away from her. Luna hoped she would be able to find her book soon. Losing points would be better than losing points _and_ getting detention.

"What are you doing here?" Luna turned around to see the Gray Lady floating towards her. Luna smiled. She had always liked the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. True she didn't talk much but that was a comfort in and of itself. Sometimes what was needed was the silent company of others.

"I'm looking for my transfiguration book," said Luna calmly.

"Have the girls in your dorm been stealing your stuff again?" asked Helena coldly. "Why have you not reported them."

"I did once. They all said sorry and promised not to do it again. And then the next day my trunk vanished. I found it floating next to Professor Trelawney's classroom. I figured it was easier just to leave it be after that. Besides it's not that bad. I always find my stuff in the end. They aren't that clever with their hiding places. I once found my shoes hang on a suit of armor feet away from the Ravenclaw common room."

"Where have you looked already?" asked Helena.

"Floors four through seven."

"Well finish up here and I'll check the second and first floors," said. Helena. "Hopefully they didn't hide them somewhere on the grounds." Without another word Helena drifted down through the floor. Luna thought for second before turning right. It took her five minutes to search her chosen path; checking behind statues and popping her head into empty classrooms. As she skipped back down the way she'd come, heading towards the section of corridor she'd yet to explore, Helena rose back up out of the floor.

"I found it," said the ghost. "Or, at least, I found a transfiguration book. It's in an unused classroom on the first floor. Right across the hall from her the class you should be in."

"Of course it is," said Luna airily. "Thank you for your help."

"You're most welcome," said Helena. "And I wish you'd tell a teacher about those girls." Luna, who had already started drifting towards a secret passageway that would lead her down to the first floor, merely waved a distracted goodbye, her mind on other matters. It only took her two minutes to get to the room Helena had been talking about. Luna tested the door, only to find that it had been locked. She pulled out her wand

" _Alohamora_ ," said Luna, tapping the lock with the tip of her wand. The door sprang open. Luna stepped into the classroom. The book was laying on one of the desks in the middle of the room.

" _Accio_ ," said Luna, pointing her wand at the book. It soared through the air and into her free hand. Luna stepped out of the classroom, closed the door, and whispers, " _Colloportus_." The door sealed itself. She then crossed the hall and stepped into the her transfiguration class.

"You're late Ms. Lovegood," snapped Professor McGonagall tersely, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in annoyance. Behind her two of her fellow Ravenclaws began to snicker.

"Sorry Professor," said Luna. "Had to find my transfiguration book."

"You should have a better sense of where you keep your possessions," chided Professor McGonagall. The two Ravenclaw girls were working hard to keep their laughter under control. "Why did you not just summon it to you?"

"The last time I tried to summon something I'd lost it flew up four floors and hit several students along the way."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall. "Well a lost book is still not a good enough excuse of lateness. Five points from Ravenclaw. Now sit down. You've still got plenty of time to try and vanish your iguana." By the end of the lesson, Luna had in fact managed to vanish her iguana, something Professor McGonagall had taken notice of.

"If Ms. Lovegood can manage a complete vanishment, after being fifteen minutes late, I don't see why the rest of you can't." Her eyes lingered momentarily on the two girls who'd been laughing at Luna's tardiness. "Ten points to Ravenclaw." The girls, who were already annoyed at Professor McGonagall's rebukes, now looked positively incensed.

"You are all dismissed." As the class started to file out the door, Luna distinctly here the girls talking about where they were going to hide her robes next.

"Ms. Lovegood, a word," called out McGonagall over the hubbub. Luna lagged behind. Once everyone had left the room she approached Professor McGonagall's desk.

"I'm assuming that you didn't just misplace your book three classes in a row," said Professor McGonagall coolly. "There is no need to answer. I already know. If you are being bullied, you should tell Professor Flitwick about it."

"It's not too bad Professor," said Luna. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"You are a talented witch Ms. Lovegood and your actions last year at the Ministry do you credit. I hope you know this."

"I do Professor."

"Very well. I'm returning the five points I took from you, since it wasn't entirely your fault that you were late. And might I suggest some anti-theft spells. Here." She pulled out a piece of parchment and tapped with her wand. Words appeared instantly upon it.

"These should do," said Professor McGonagall, handing the parchment over to Luna. "Mind you cast them promptly."

"Thank you Professor," said Luna and she skipped serenely out of the room.

 **Round 5: Ravenclaw, Prefect, Standar, Late for Class, 1211**


End file.
